


Lazy Summer

by hiddeninflame



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-15 11:42:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29683455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hiddeninflame/pseuds/hiddeninflame
Summary: Summer in LA is lazy and slow. A young rockstar and his girlfriend enjoy a late breakfast.A short drabble based on a Tumblr RP prompt.
Relationships: Alexis Venkman/Ethan Taylor, Original Female Character/Original Male Character





	Lazy Summer

A warm summer breeze flicked the sheer curtains in front of the open door to the balcony and the sounds of the bustling city outside followed close behind. He thrived on the smell of engine fumes as the LA traffic backed up the sun baked roads. 

Ethan lay outstretched on top of the cotton sheets in bed, reluctant to climb out at all. It was too perfect and peaceful, even with a broken air conditioner. 

A small clatter and muffled swearing interrupted the peace before the bedroom door swung open. Lexi stood there trying to balance coffee and burgers on an encyclopedia. ‘Why don’t you have any trays in this place?’ she said, breathless as she navigated the cluttered bedroom floor. 

‘Ask your dad.’ Ethan sat up and reached out to grab the food before Lexi could trip over something. 

‘He found you this place, he didn’t furnish it. Ben was eating out of a skillet.’ Lexi climbed onto the bed with a little bounce after the food was secured. ‘You live like students.’ 

‘We live like a sexy rockband.’ Ethan took his coffee mug and drained half in one go before he let himself breathe. ‘And you are the one who decided to have burgers for breakfast.’ 

‘It’s lunch time!’ Lexi wriggled down the bed to find a better position before she took a massive bite of her own burger. ‘And there’s nothing sexy about Cap’n Crunch in a _skillet_.’

‘God, I love you,’ Ethan said as he watched her stuff her mouth with more burger. She tried her hardest to give him a smile that didn’t show her full mouth and Ethan knew he was falling even more in love. 


End file.
